Forks Jail Tango
by time.forgets
Summary: The characters of Twilight are all in jail for the murder of their partener. Are they guilty? Find out in the FORKS JAIL TANGO! Cross over of Cell Block Tango if you didn't get it :P


This is just idea that I couldn't get rid of. I'm not sure if it's good or a load of poo. So I've let you decide. I hope you enjoy coz I had fun writing it, Please review so I know what you think, Jules.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight characters or Cell Block Tango : )

* * *

Crush

_Crush_

_Six_

_Squish_

_Uh huh_

_Number 17_

_Sam_

James: And now, the six merry murderess's of Fork's Jail, in the rendition of the Fork's Jail Tango

_Crush_

_Six_

_Squish_

_Uh huh_

_Number 17_

_Sam_

_Crush_

_Six_

_Squish_

_Uh huh_

_Number 17_

_Sam_

_Crush_

_Six_

_Squish_

_Uh huh_

_Number 17_

_Sam_

_Crush_

_Six_

_Squish_

_Uh huh_

_Number 17_

_Sam_

All:

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same

_Crush_

_Six_

_Squish_

_Uh huh_

_Number 17_

_Sam_

_Crush_

_Six_

_Squish_

_Uh huh_

_Number 17_

_Sam_

Rosalie:

You know how people have these little habits that get you down?

Like Emmett, Emmett liked to play with rocks

No not play, _crush_

So I came home this one day I'm really irritated

And I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy

And there's Emmett, lying on the couch drinking a beer and playing

No not playing, _crushing_

So I said to him, I said you crush a rock one more time

And he did

So I took the shot gun off the wall and I fired two warning shots

Into his head

All:

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have heard it

I betcha you would have done the same

Esme:

I met Carlisle Cullen from London about two years ago

And he told me he was single and we hit it off right away

So we started living together, he go to work home

I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner and then I found out

Single he told me, SINGLE MY ASS

Not only was he married, oh no, he had six wives

So that night when he came home from work

I fixed him his drink as usual

You know some vampires just can't hold their arsenic

All:

He had it coming

He had it coming

He took a flower in its prime

And then he used it

And he abused it

It was a murder but not a crime

Bella:

Now I'm standing in the kitchen, carving up the lion for dinner

Minding my own business, in storms my husband Edward in a jealous rage

"You been screwing Jacob?" He says

He was crazy and he kept on screaming

"You been screwing Jacob!"

And then he ran into my knife

He ran into my knife ten times

All:

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same

Renesmee:

I didn't mean to hurt Jacob

I was just playing with him

When I thought it would be funny to bite him

I didn't know my venom had finally come through

Otherwise I never would have thought about it

But he was dead before he hit the floor

Poor Jacob

But there's no use crying over spilt milk

So I cleaned it up quickly

Leah: Yeah but did you do it?

Renesmee: Uh huh, not guilty!

Alice:

My sister Cynthia and I had this double act

And my husband Jasper travelled around with us

No for the last number in our act

We did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row

One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles

Back flips, flip-flops one right after the other

So this one night before the show

We're down at this little Italian restaurant

The three of us boozing, having a few laughs

And we run out of ice, so I go out to get some

I come back, open the door

And there's Cynthia and Jasper doing number 17

The Spread Eagle!

Well, I was in such a state of shock

I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing

It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands

I even knew they were dead

They had it coming

All: They had it coming

Alice: They had it coming

All: They had it coming

Alice: They had it coming all along

Alice: I didn't do it

All: She didn't do it

Alice: But if I'd done it

All: But if she'd done it

Alice: How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Alice: They had it coming

All: They had it coming

Alice: They had it coming

All: They had it coming

Alice: They had it coming all along

All: They took a flower in its prime

Alice: I didn't do it

All: And then they used it

Alice: But if I'd done it, how could you tell me that I was wrong?

Leah:

I loved Sam more then I could possibly say

He was a real strong guy

Tall, a werewolf

But he was always trying to find himself

He'd go out every night looking for himself

And on the way he found Emily, Claire, Kim and Jared

I guess you could say we broke up because of strong differences

He saw himself as alive. And I saw him as dead

All: The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

They had it coming

They had it coming

They had it coming all along

Coz if they use us

Then they abuse us

How could you tell us that we were wrong?

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same

Rosalie: You crush those rocks one more time

Esme: Single my ass

Bella: Ten times

Renesmee:

Alice: Number 17 the spread eagle

Leah: Strong differences

_Crush_

_Six_

_Squish_

_Uh huh_

_Number 17_

_Sam_


End file.
